


Reminiscing

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Jason takes time to admire the reader after sex. The Reader thinks back on every delectable thing he did to her.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 161
Collections: In brightest day in blackest Night no Evil shall escape my Sight!





	Reminiscing

“What a lovely little mess I’ve made.”

Which part of the mess did he mean?

Did he mean the bite marks? He had spent a good time spreading them across your body. And before that, he’d spent eternity kissing you from forehead to fingertips. The first bite to your shoulder made you hiss. The second hum in warming delight. The third? You groaned with the promise of what he was planning to do.

Each limb was riddled with bruises, bite marks, red welts from his grip. To be fair, so did his body. You liked to give just as much as you received. But then he unhooked his belt and tied you to the headboard. Mercy was never Jason’s style. Three bites he gave to each collarbone. Two dark marks on either side of your neck. You could only groan, stutter, or sigh one name: his.

“Jason, please-”

“Nuh-uh. We’ve got all night. And I’m going to use it.”

Or perhaps he was talking about the other marks? The sticky ones he left up your stomach after he ate you out till you screamed? After all the bites and mouthing over your body left you a quivering mess, he moved down and you thought he was going to tease you again. It was the only occasion you were okay with being wrong. Jason knew just how to flick over your clit. How to drink so deeply of you that you thought he could taste your soul. 

(Melodramatic? Maybe. But hey, good sex is like that sometimes.)

All the while, your hands were still tied to the headboard. You couldn’t run your fingers through his hair. Couldn’t lead him to more sensitive points. Instead, you had to buck your hips this way and that. He pinned your hips down eventually. Then it was up to your screams to tell him what you needed and where. 

Once fingers came into play, you knew you were done for. You came on his fingers hard. Hard enough to make you soundless. To make you arch off the bed. And still, he stayed between your legs until his hunger for your essence was sated. The sticky kisses up your heated, thrumming body could only mean one thing: the main course.

Jason took his time filling you too. Long, deep thrusts that confused in and out, up and down, left and right, and right and wrong. How could anything this torturous be anything but sinful? On the other hand, how could anything this pure be anything but divine? You whimpered as his pace picked up. Spearing into you, Jason’s grunts finally sounded over your blissed-out haze. He was gleaming with sweat, eyes bright and focused on you, hands tight on your hips. You weren’t going anywhere until he was done with you. 

“Please-”

“Anytime you like, baby. Cum as much as you can tonight.”

You did. Twice more on his cock before he pulled out and spilt over your stomach and breasts. There was so much it dripped down your body and pooled in your stomach folds that he loved to kiss. You shivered as he dragged a shaking finger up your body through his cum. 

Above you, his hair was plastered to his face in some places. In others, it stuck up at odd angles as if he’d given you a chance to pull it. His mouth was open and panting. Your eyes darted to follow the path his tongue took across his lips. 

Indeed, what a lovely mess. 

“Come on, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up.” It took only a moment to undo the belt. 

As he carried you to the bathroom, you asked cheekily, “what happened to going all night?”

Jason stopped. “Do… do you not want shower sex? Because that’s what I had in mind-”

“Yes, please.”

A grin spread across his face and he started walking again. 


End file.
